Truth?
by jolleIQ
Summary: Star's thoughts after the events of the Truth or Punishment game in the 'Sleepover' episode. Short One-shot.


**A/N: Alright, so I managed to find some time to write this short one-shot, based on the 'Sleepover' episode. Enjoy! Also, it's intentionally chaotic and disorganised. This is Star's head, after all! God knows what that girl is thinking...  
**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ belong to its creator _Daron Nefcy._**

* * *

 **Truth?  
**

 _What is truth?_ Star wondered, laying next to her sleeping friends, and staring at the ceiling.

It was unlike her to think of such boring philosophical questions since they made her head hurt, and cause her to fall asleep. This time, however, it was different. She had trouble falling asleep due to a strange pang of guilt in her heart, one she couldn't explain.

She kept thinking about the day's events and how everyone had been forced to participate in the Truth or Punishment game against their wills. She'd really been impressed when Marco boldly confessed his crush on Jackie! Good for him! Furthermore, the fact that everyone was willing to tell the truth, simply to avoid everyone else getting punished, made her cherish the friends she'd made in this dimension, even more!

But, why was it that she felt guilty? Well, maybe it was because she'd almost poisoned her friends with her one-of-a-kind brownies. But no; the guilt she was feeling right now was... different...

It wasn't the kind of 'sorry for almost killing you' or the 'sorry for sucking your room into a Black Hole' kind of guilt, but more along the lines of 'Sorry for hiding it from you' kind of guilt.

There was just one major problem; what the heck was she hiding!? You'd normally get such a feeling after lying, right? Yet she doesn't recall saying a single lie this evening! Not that she could have, unless she wanted to hurt her friends, which she didn't, by the way!

What could she have even lied about? Seriously! Her favourite colour? Um, **nope!** Nobody in the world would lie about something as stupid as-

She looked at Janna, who was fast asleep, hugging her half-torn teddy bear.

 _OK, maybe not everyone! But I definitely didn't!_ she reassured herself.

The next question wasn't even meant for her, so there was no way in hell she could have lied about that! And besides, the brownies were probably delicious; her friends just couldn't appreciate her unique flavouring. Who doesn't like chilli and cinnamon with some fancy Earth-spice called 'Rodenticide'. The fancier the name, the better the taste, right? That's how it works, after all!

Moving on! There was only one question left; Who did she have a crush on?

Well, that was a no-brainer. Oscar, of course! It's not like she'd lie when everybody in the room already knew it. Janna had definitely been honest, Jackie too, and she'd already known what Marco's answer would be. StarFan13's answer was the only one that had surprised her and made her question the girl's sanity. But be honest; who in the world would make that kind of answer up? Yep, the girl may be crazier than her father whenever they go camping, but she had definitely told the truth...

Yep, they'd all been completely honest, every one of them, including her, which is why she was still confused about the box accusing one of them of lying. Maybe the thing was defective? Yeah, that was probably it. There was, like, no way any of them had lied, especially her!

 _Right...?_ the girl suddenly wondered.

This answer was the one answer of hers that she was, for whatever reason, doubtful of. But why? It was the black and white truth, after all! She liked Oscar!

She paused, her mind going blank for a moment before her own words filled the void inside her head.

 _The truth isn't just black and white...  
_

If that's the case then... could it be possible that there was more to it than she thought? Her mind was sure of the truth, but what about her heart? Was it trying to tell her something? Just who was it that had told the truth earlier; heart or mind? Her mind screaming Oscar, but whose name was her heart whispering?

Star closed her eyes and smiled. Whatever her own truth was, she'd figure it out, one day. Until then, she would continue enjoying her days on Earth with her amazing friends, and with the boy she hoped would always stay by her side.

She drifted to sleep.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Hope it was alright. This is my interpretation of what happened that night. Well, see you guys next time!**


End file.
